


haru ah-chim

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Romance, Routine, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: то, что, вымокнув под дождём, ты идёшь просыхать домой к человеку, который тебя, вроде как, раздражает, — это ещё не странно. а вот то, что ты всё ещё идёшь к нему, хотя твой лучший друг живёт ближе, — уже да.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	haru ah-chim

**Author's Note:**

> dasha's characters stop calling minho pretty in each of her works or draw 25  
> dasha's characters: a man with 25 uno cards (but where's the lie though) 
> 
> мне очень нравится эта работа пожалуйста дайте ей немного любви :< (и мне немного дайте. пожалуйста) 
> 
> в этот раз у меня название со смыслом!   
> bloo – haru ah-chim

Чанбин промок, как мышь — не событие для середины октября, в Сеуле дожди — не редкость, а не брать с собой зонтик для Чанбина — принцип, но всё равно неприятно. До дома пиздовать ещё минут сорок, из оставшихся вариантов только дом Чана в десяти минутах ходьбы и Минхо — в двадцати. Но оба кажутся, откровенно говоря, дерьмовыми, потому что с обоими он вот буквально вчера поссорился после того, как наговорил Минхо всякого дерьма на эмоциях, а Чан за него вступился, — Минхо же нравится ему просто пиздец, — поэтому он тоже с ним теперь не разговаривает. Чанбин только сейчас почему-то думает о своих словах и понимает, что реально перегнул палку в этот раз. Ему бы, по-хорошему, перед Минхо извиниться, и он это, конечно же, сделает, но позже, сейчас ещё слишком рано, гордость не даст ни за что в жизни, он, может, и был не прав, но и Минхо не божий одуванчик. Хотя он бы его, возможно, не выставил? То есть выставил бы, конечно, но если выбирать из двух зол, то Минхо, кажется, даже меньше Чана расстроился, неприязнь у них обоюдная, Минхо как будто бы ничего другого от Чанбина и не ждал. Чанбин колеблется, но дождь усиливается, он уже сворачивает в сторону дома Минхо и с ожиданием провала решает попытать удачу и, если что, отсидеться хотя бы тогда в подъезде. 

Он стоит напротив квартиры Минхо ну, наверное, минут пять точно, прежде чем решиться позвонить. После этого ждёт ещё с полминуты, пока не слышит поворот замка и перед ним не открывается дверь, из которой выглядывает Минхо, придерживая её ладонью.   
— Чанбин? — он открывает дверь шире, когда видит знакомое лицо. — Привет. А ты чего тут? Что случилось?   
Чанбин чувствует себя маленьким и глупым, а из-за обеспокоенного и уставшего (наверное, допоздна работает) лица Минхо в десять часов вечера — ещё и виноватым. Чанбин ожидал, что Минхо закроет перед ним дверь, как только увидит его лицо, ну или хотя бы встретит его какой-нибудь остротой, как он делает постоянно, но никак не того, что он будет с искренними чувствами справляться о его делах.   
Он хлюпает носом и потирает затылок: неловко и вина и совесть съедают его впервые за всю историю их отношений, да и гордость куда-то улетучивается. Минхо же не плохой, да, раздражает, но он не плохой, а Чанбин повёл себя, как последняя скотина, ещё и припёрся непонятно зачем и на что надеясь. Ну, вообще-то, на то, что Минхо совершенно заслуженно на него злится и Чанбин, убедившись в этом, сможет спокойно пиздовать к себе домой. Но у Минхо обеспокоенные глаза и нахмуренные брови, и всё идёт не по плану с самых первых секунд.   
— О, блин, прости, я... квартиру... перепутал... поздно уже, я пойду.   
— Куда ты пойдёшь? Ты промок, дождь ещё всю ночь идти будет, заболеть хочешь?   
— Да ничего, реально, всё супер.   
Минхо напрягает губы и моргает на него пару секунд (его личная привычка, милая очень... стоп, что?), а потом едва ли не запихивает к себе в квартиру.  
— Чанбин, успокойся, я тебя никуда не пущу, отогреешься и поедешь, я тебе зонтик дам, а ты заодно Джисону его толстовку вернёшь, которая у меня уже месяц валяется.  
Чанбин ненавидит то ли то, что Минхо такой быстро соображающий и проницательный, то ли то, что он сам такой тупой. Но Минхо звучит очень безапелляционно, явно слишком устал для споров с чужой гордостью, да и Чанбин не уверен, что у него есть теперь уже право отказаться, а если по справедливости, он вообще не в том для этого положении. 

Чанбин уже бывал у Минхо дома — вообще, не совсем дома, Минхо снимает квартиру тут вместе с Уёном, что друг Чанбина, но учится вместе с Минхо на хореографическом, потому и бывал, — поэтому самостоятельно находит, куда повесить мокрую куртку, толстовку и куда поставить мокрую обувь, пока Минхо тихо стучит на кухне посудой. Он проходит туда же, нервно потирая ладони о джинсы и морщась из-за того, что они тоже мокрые, и тихо садится за стол.   
— Тебе чай сделать? — Минхо открывает шкаф и просматривает полки, приподнявшись на носочках: — Есть зелёный с мятой, есть улун, есть просто чёрный.   
— А можно кофе?   
Минхо неуверенно мычит, задумавшись на секунду, потом притягивает стул, чтобы посмотреть на самых высоких полках, и наконец отвечает:   
— Да. Не уверен в его качестве, может, ты такой не будешь, но кофе есть.  
Чанбин почему-то думает о том, что в любой другой день Минхо бы даже не стал для него что-то искать, ответив «Тебе надо — ты и ищи» (но если это что-то важное, то он бы всё равно это сделал, просто сначала бы немного пободался. Минхо всегда так делает).  
— Давай.  
Минхо спускается, ставит стул обратно, насыпает в чашку Чанбину кофе, заливает водой, когда чайник закипает — Чанбин на всё это смотрит и чувствует себя дебилом. А может, Минхо так с ним добр, просто чтобы его в результате отравить? 

Но он немного расслабляется и незаметно даже для себя улыбается, когда Минхо показательно ставит чашку на стол, опирается спиной о столешницу и, сложив руки на груди, претензионно спрашивает:   
— Ну и? Что привело тебя ко мне домой? Ты побоялся, что Чан сбросит тебя с десятого этажа, а у меня падать меньше?   
Это уже гораздо больше на него похоже.   
Чанбин макает в кофе печенье, которое Минхо поставил рядом ранее, и, глядя ему в глаза, спокойно отвечает:   
— Да.   
Минхо фыркает, и у Чанбина поперёк горла встаёт его печенье, когда он видит его улыбку. 

Чанбин внезапно, впервые в жизни, с ужасом для себя отмечает: неприязнь у них нихрена не обоюдная. И понимает: Минхо никогда не относился к нему плохо и против него никогда ничего не имел. Минхо просто всегда был... Минхо. 

— Сегодня твой счастливый день. Я добрый. Как я мог оставить тебя там одного, промокшего до нитки, замёрзшего, когда ты так просил приютить тебя?   
Чанбин улыбается уже более явно, отворачиваясь и шепча про себя что-то очень оскорбительное, Минхо уверен, вызывая у него смех.   
Всё ясно. Автор мазохист. Беды с башкой, три свечки за здравие.   
Чанбину очень хочется ответить ему что-то в духе «Пожалуйста, у меня тут сейчас реальность рушится, а ты ржёшь над этим, как скотина», но обжигается ещё слишком горячим кофе, вызывая у Минхо новую порцию смеха и беззлобное «Лошара». Чанбин укоризненно смотрит на него в ответ, но Минхо зевает, и Чанбин боится, что окончательно упадёт сейчас в лужу с чувствами (вины и неловкости, конечно же).

Чанбин отпивает, теперь уже более предусмотрительно, ещё один глоток, и вспоминает кое-что важное.   
— Слушай, по поводу вчерашнего. Мне жаль, правда.   
— Я знаю.   
Чанбин ставит чашку на стол и начинает жестикулировать, привлекая этим внимание полусонного Минхо:   
— Нет, правда. Я говорю это не потому, что ты сегодня впустил меня к себе и я теперь чувствую вину, хотя и это тоже. То есть, я чувствую вину, потому что наговорил тебе херни, хотя я не хотел. Потому что ты этого не заслуживаешь, но не только потому, что впустил меня сегодня, а в целом. И я наверняка тебя обидел, а я это жесть как ненавижу. Поэтому я чувствую вину. То есть-  
— А я впустил тебя не для того, чтобы показать тебе, что я чем-то лучше тебя, потому что не отвечаю злом на зло, и заставить тебя чувствовать вину или типа того. Я знаю, что ты наговорил ерунды, Чанбин, я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, я не злюсь. Правда. Я просто хотел помочь тебе, потому что видел, что эта помощь была тебе нужна. Потому что люди делают херню иногда, особенно ты-  
— Знаешь, это уточнение было совсем необязательным...  
— А ещё попадают в сложные ситуации. И это нормально — просить о помощи. И ты же знаешь, что Чан не умеет злиться по-настоящему, он даже рычать не умеет, куда ему там.   
Чанбин усмехается, упираясь взглядом куда-то в один из кухонных шкафчиков, и задумчиво хмыкает. Он не знает, что ему ещё сказать, потому что Минхо во всём, в общем-то, прав, но несмотря на то, что он сломал сегодня уже несколько своих барьеров и до сих пор продолжает это делать, он чувствует лёгкость. Не только потому, что его простили и никто на него не злится, но ещё и потому, что ему это, возможно, было и нужно? Вряд ли их отношения теперь сильно изменятся, но по крайней мере теперь Чанбин будет знать, что его никто не ненавидит (и он не ненавидит тоже), а так уже намного проще дышать. 

Минхо снова зевает и пытается стряхнуть с себя чувство сонливости, Чанбин снова поднимает на него глаза.  
— Ты спать хочешь, на этот раз без какого-либо самоуничижения, но я, наверное, реально мешаю.   
Минхо легко улыбается, потирая глаза, чужое наблюдение почему-то делает ему тепло.  
— Если честно, то хочу. Но я тебя никуда не выгоняю. Можешь сидеть тут, сколько хочешь, можешь даже на ночь остаться, Уён ночует у друзей — да, у него есть друзья, помимо тебя. Если ограбишь меня, я знаю, где ты живёшь, а мой батя работает в ментовке.   
Чанбин смеётся, и Минхо вместе с ним. Он уходит с кухни, потягиваясь, будто бы кот:   
— Я буду в комнате.

Когда Чанбин, спустя ещё пятнадцать минут гипнотизирования новостной ленты, допив кофе и вымыв чашку, заходит в комнату, он находит Минхо, задремавшим на кровати. Чанбин усмехается, думая, что Чан бы убил за возможность лицезреть такое, и даже раздумывает над тем, чтобы предложить ему прогуляться под сеульским дождём. Но потом резко и неожиданно для себя самого понимает: нет, он против.   
Нет, ну Минхо же Чанбину так, как Чану, не нравится. То есть он вообще никак Чанбину не нравится. Хотя Минхо, конечно, красивый, просто... 

Минхо ворочается во сне, устраиваясь на боку, Чанбин смотрит него ещё раз, и не в первые, но теперь с ужасом для себя отмечает: Минхо, вообще-то, просто пиздец какой красивый. 

— Не пялься на меня. Если будешь уходить, свет везде выключишь. Если останешься — тоже. Хотя я всё равно ещё встану. 

Чанбин чувствует себя пойманным с поличным, хотя вообще-то, он ничего не делал, а потом его взгляд случайно падает на плечо и ключицу Минхо, и он понимает, что ему пора не просто валить, ему надо бежать, желательно из города.   
Чанбин снова нервно трёт ладони о джинсы и неуверенно сообщает о своём решении:   
— Я пойду уже. Спасибо за кофе, за тёплый приём и вообще за... за всё.   
Минхо открывает один глаз, положив руки под щёку, и, посмотрев на него секунды три, заключает:   
— Ну давай. Напиши, как доберёшься. И Чану напиши. Толстовку Джисону передай и зонтик возьми, и не забывай больше свой дома.   
Последние слова он произносит, пока Чанбин собирает по комнате вещи, одевается и выполняет указания Минхо. Он не хочет, чтоб это выглядело так, будто он сбегает отсюда, поджав хвост и боясь непонятно чего и кого, поэтому пытается собираться, насколько это возможно, медленнее, но ему кажется, что это всё равно так выглядит. В том, как он путается в толстовке, с третьего раза надевает куртку, роняет рюкзак, понимает, что забывает зонтик, так что Минхо кричит ему из комнаты прямо перед его уходом:   
— Зонтик возьми! 

Выйдя из квартиры, Чанбин с разочарованием отмечает: с выводами о лёгкости он, возможно, поторопился. Во всём этом ему поднимает настроение только одна вещь: наверняка Минхо назвал его лошарой, как только Чанбин закрыл за собой дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-165515081_309


End file.
